


Androidstuck

by admirableGuardian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirableGuardian/pseuds/admirableGuardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is Inspired by the Endangered fanfic, it is a great story and i just wanted to make a story for it with John and Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it all began

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Endangered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797568) by [Mortior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortior/pseuds/Mortior). 



You’re sitting on a small black stool staring down at a little portable computer with info on the android you are currently checking up on. “So everything feels normal? No issues in movement or memory loss of any sort?” You look up to the android to see the familiar black plating but with a brighter red glow to it. 

“Yes Dirk, my memory processors are fine. I have not experience any motor control issues or even any signs of discomfort. In fact I think it is safe to assume that everything is currently running fine.” You nod and look back down to see everything is normal and that no lies have been detected. After one incident with an android of cerulean color AR installed a lie detector in the place to make sure no androids cause any uprising. 

“Hey Dirk!! Can I ask you a… Oh sorry, I didn’t see that you were with someone.” You look over to the entrance at the left and smile. Leaning in is a teenage boy with spiky raven hair and blue eyes. You look over to the android and gesture the boy to come in. 

“Its fine, we are just finishing up so come on in and experience what it’s like to work with androids.” The boy smiled and jumped inside, you watched the android closely as he stared at the boy in curiosity like AR does with you still sometimes. “John this is Karkat Vantas, android 69. He is in charge of your sleeping quarters and the outer parameters like the playgrounds and such. Karkat this is John Egbert, he wants to work here sometime soon and see if he can help out the androids in some way.” You watched them both closely as John smiled like a child getting a piece of candy as he walked over to Karkat.

“Hey Karkat nice to meet you. You’ve been doing an excellent job keeping us safe!” Karkat gave you a quick glance before looking back to John.  
“I have only done what I have been instructed to do by lord AR.” You quickly look to the small monitor in your hands to watch for any lies he might make, even though he seems to be mostly truthful. “My job is only to keep the people in section 2B from any danger at night and to keep track on activities on the outside, whether you think I have done good at my job or not is not important to me. The only thing that matters is that lord AR does not complain about my job.” You give off a soft chuckle which makes Karkat glare at you and John looks at you in confusion. 

“Was it something I said?” You shake your head and walk back over to him, placing your arm on his shoulder.

“No, you’re doing fine John. Would you like to help me out with the next one or would you like to follow Karkat and express your undying happiness that he has protected you for so long?” You watch him smile as Karkat looks on in confusion. “You may leave now Karkat, You passed the cheek up with flying colors. Come back in a few weeks and will run the same procedure again.” He nods and stands up, glancing down at John who just keeps smiling at him.

“I really am grateful that you have kept us safe Karkat. I think everyone deserves to hear what a great job they’ve done, including androids. Thank you so much again for keeping us all safe, even if it is just a part of your job.” John then gives him a quick hug and runs out.

“Well looks like I’m on my own again. Good lie there Karkat, telling him you don’t care.” He gives you a quick glance before his focus is back on the door. “I won’t tell AR, I know you are just confused about this affection humans have. Go talk to him some more, he might be annoying but he means well. It might also be to your benefit to talk to a human who you are supposed to keep an eye on.” 

“Why did he have to thank me for just doing my job? Does he thank everyone that keeps an eye on him in different areas like Kanaya in the cafeteria or the medical bay?” You shrug and give him a soft pat on the back.

“I don’t really now. He’s just fascinated with androids and wants to work beside them. He also wants to be able to fix up your guys wounds instead of making you guys shut down and be repaired. All I can tell you is to go and ask him questions, I’m sure he’ll answer any of them.” He give a quick nod and closes his eyes before he walks out. “This is going to be interesting.”

~*~

Your name is Karkat Vantas and as of right now you are searching for the boy named John Egbert. You have checked all the cameras that are under your supervision, but can’t seem to find him anywhere. 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling [GA] grimAuxiliatrix

CG: DO YOU KNOW WHERE I COULD FIND THE BOY JOHN EGBERT? HE HAS SPIKY RAVEN HAIR AND BLUE EYES THAT CAN’T BE MISTAKEN FOR ANYTHING ELSE. HAVE YOU SEEN HIM ANYWHERE ON YOUR CAMERAS?

GA: No I Have Not And Besides If I Did I Wouldn’t Be Able To Tell You. Lord AR Was Very Clear On Keeping Our Districts Separate From Others. Why Do You Wish To Find This Boy Anyway? Has He Sparked An Interest? Rose Would Most Likely Love To Hear About This. Does Lord AR Know, Or Dirk For That Matter?

CG: IT DOES NOT CONSIRN ROSE OR LORD AR OR EVEN HIS PARTNER DIRK. I JUST WANT TO TALK TO THE BOY ABOUT SOMETHINGS THAT I CAN’T ASK ANYONE ELSE. SO IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN HIM THEN WE ARE DONE HERE. ALSO DON”T YOU DARE TELL YOUR FREAKY PARTNER MY INTRESTS ON THIS HUMAN BECAUSE IT IS JUST ME WANTING QUESTIONS ANSWERED AND THAT IS ALL.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] Ceased trolling [GA] grimAuxiliatrix

You give off a defeated sigh and check your camera’s one last time, but still no sign of him. How you could lose one kid in less than 3 seconds astounds you. 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling [EB] ectoBiologist

CG: THIS IS JOHN EGBERT CORRECT?

EB: yeah, who is this?

CG: PERFECT, I’m KARKAT. WE MEET IN THE LAB, WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT AT THIS MOMENT?

EB: oh hi karkat!!

You rolled your eyes, you should have known the boy would react to you like that seeing as he thanked you for no real reason. At least you had the idea to find his pesterchum on the first try instead of searching for hours. You’re just lucky you went with the facts that it was blue and looked dumb like him. 

EB: why do you want to know where I am anyway?

CG: I WANT TO KNOW BECAUSE I WISH TO ASK YOU SOME QUESTION IN PERSON.

EB: i guess that makes sense. do you want to meet near my room then, i was just heading back with some food.

CG: THAT SOUNDS FINE, I’LL SEE YOU SOON THEN EGBERT.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] Ceased trolling [EB] ectoBiologist

Perfect, now all you need to do is head toward his room and wait for him then you will get to ask your dumb questions that Dirk could have answered to an extent. You make sure to save his handle and walk the rest of the way to his room.

You stand by his door and look around for any sign of him and check the camera’s for any activity while you were trolling people. 

“Karkat Vantas, what seems to be the problem if you have to wait outside one of the humans doors?” You look up to see lord AR looking rather pissed off at you.

“My lord I’m sorry. I’m just waiting for a human so I may ask him a few questions. To answer an upcoming question, no they are not in trouble I’m just being curious.” He just gives you a small smile making you back up a bit to hit the wall. 

“KARKAT!!!!” You glance over to see John running over to you and sigh. He has a huge smile on his face as he tries to keep his food from falling on the floor. 

*What a strange human.* you think as you glance back to lord AR to see him amused at the human. You then feel anger for him staring at the human and you quickly look back to the human just in time to see him stop in front of you and pant softly. “You did not need to run all the way here.” He just gives you another smile and looks over to lord AR, give him a shy wave.

“Hello…lord AR.” He gives John a nod before looking over to catch your eyes and walks off.


	2. A small Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat and John have a little chat, allowing Karkat to get to know John better and hear his story.

“I’ll let you do what you need to Karkat, don’t forget to do your job as well.” You give John a gentle push with one of your coils toward his room. He just laughs and walks in with you behind him. You watch him closely as he sets his tray down and look up to you with a big grin.

“So what do you wish to know?” You take a quick look around as he sits down, letting out a soft breath of air and begins to eat. His room is full of notes and metal pieces of different parts which makes his room quite messy. His bed though has nothing but papers scattered all over which makes you roll your eyes. 

“I wish to know how you think, most humans don’t go around saying thank you to androids. In fact humans are still rather scared of us and yet here you are smiling at me like I’m harmless, wishing to help androids with repairs. Why do you wish to do this?” You look over to see him blushing with a soft smile to his lips, his blue eyes looking at a piece of paper that is just scribbled with messy handwriting in small letters. 

“I just want to find a way to help people out. I’ve always been interested in androids, wanting to know how they work and think. I also just want something to distract myself with from my current situation, the best answer is to just focus on what makes me happy. So in other words I just want to explore what really is in an android to make myself happy.” He looks up to you and his smile turns a little sad. “To answer the other question, I like to tell people how I really feel. You have one life so why waist it acting like a selfish asshole. You and your comrades have helped protect us with no qualms, with no one ever saying thank you for the trouble. I’m just saying it for all the ones who won’t and besides I really do see you as a person even if you are just metal, you have a heart and a mind even if they aren’t real. To me all of you are living people and deserve to be treated as such. Dirk sees that too I think since he is with AR.” He looks back down and grabs another piece of paper while biting into the sandwich in his other hand. “Any other questions?” 

“As of this moment no, you have given me good answers to my questions in great detail so thank you.” He laughs, while setting the paper down. He then leans his head back to look up at the ceiling with a soft sigh. “Is something bother you?” He shrugs, giving off a weak laugh. 

“I’m just thinking is all.” You nod and begin to head to the door. “You’re leaving already?” You look over to see him looking at you with sadness in his eyes. You give him a nod and he frowns slightly, causing a pang of guilt to build up for some odd reason. 

“If you wish I could stay for a little while longer, but I won’t be able to talk too much for I need to check up on the other areas I’m ordered to protect.” He smiles and nods, patting on the spot on the couch he is sitting at near him. You walk over and sit down beside him, not missing the slight blush on his cheeks.

“Thank you Karkat. You can come over whenever you wish to ask me questions, or to just have company I don’t really mind. I wouldn’t mind if you chose to talk to me more online as well, it’s nice having someone new to talk to.” You glance over to him take in his expression and how is just stare at his surrounding before taking bites of his food. You open up the program that runs all of the camera’s that you run and take quick glance to each. You find yourself stopping when you go to his room and see him looking up at you with a hand reached out, wanting to touch your arm. He quickly pulls is back and you find yourself feeling sad for him. Here is a human who doesn’t seem to have many friends and is just trying to explore a new thing, no person. He called you a person, he thinks you’re real and living. The least you could do is let him touch your arm.

“John, if you wish to touch my arm you may. I’m not going to hurt you, besides it’s the least I can do for you answering my questions.” You watch him in the camera as he smiles, you even zoom in to see those blue orbs gleam in happiness. You feel his hand on your arm and go up to your forearm, keeping a gentle touch to not disturb you. You examine his face as his grin grows with each movement up and down your arm. You find yourself wanting to explore him as well but go against it. 

timaeusTestified [TT] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TT: I hope you are not being a bad guest. If the kid is harmed in any way I will see to it you are punished by my hands.

CG: LORD AR I WON’T HURT THE BOY, I’M JUST TRYING TO GET TO KNOW HIM. HE IS DIFFERENT AND I DON’T THINK I COULD EVEN HARM A HAIR ON HIM, IN FACT I FIND MYESLF WISHING TO TOUCH HIS SOFT SKIN. WHY AM I FEELING THIS?

TT: You seem to be feeling human emotions for the boy. Don’t act on them until you are totally sure that it’s not just a phase. We don’t need you breaking the boys heart, Dirk would be furious knowing that one of his friends was used for experimenting with feelings.

CG: I UNDERSTAND LORD AR, I’LL BE CAREFULL. 

TT: Have you been keeping an eye on your job? He isn’t distracting you too much is he?

CG: I’VE BEEN CHECKING THEM. HE IS NOT A DISTRACTION AT ALL, IN FACT HE IS ACTUALLY HELPING ME KEEP A CLOSER EYE ON STUFF. 

TT: Very well, I’ll let you continue with your job then. Remember don’t break the boys heart, he is a friend of Dirk’s after all. 

timaeusTestified [TT] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

You close out trollian and the camera’s after giving it one more last look before you look down to John. Once he saw your eyes on him he backed away, looking down to the floor smiling. “Is something the matter?” He shakes his head still smiling with a light blush gracing his cheeks. 

“Thank you Karkat, for letting me do that. Your very warm by the way, it’s very interesting.” You smile and shake your head while he laughs. 

“I should be going now. I need to go check up on some systems and you need to go take that tray back to the kitchen.” He nods and stands up beside you. 

“Yeah, I got class to get too. I’ll see you some other time right Karkat?” You watch him look over to you with a big smile and nod. Of course you will see him again, you want to get to know him like he does you. He gives you a wave and runs out with tray in hand down to where he first came from. You watch him trip and sigh, this boy is going to be interesting to know that is for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed ^_^


	3. Finally calling him mine

4 weeks pass since you first met John Egbert and during those weeks you have found out that your curiosity for him just keeps growing, no matter how much you learn about him you just keep wanting to know more. You have come to realize that you like those dark ocean blue eyes of his on you at all times, you also like him touching and exploring your limbs. He has taken an interest in your coils and back at the moment. You have also come to notice that he blushes more around you, especially if you are looking down at him while he is exploring your limbs. Even with all of this though you have kept your promise to lord AR and not even touched him once, even if you want to run your hands through his hair or feel how soft and squishy his body really is. You also come to the conclusion that you wish to be in his room as much as you can, just to be near the boy who seems to be taking all control of you without even noticing. 

Lord AR has notice though and has told you to limit your time with him. You want to listen to him but you also don’t want to go a full day without at least seeing the boy in person. Even if it does get you in trouble you at least need to hear the boy laugh and feel his hands touch you softly like he fears he might hurt you. You would be at his room right now if you didn’t have a checkup with Dirk at the moment.

“So how is everything running?” 

“Normal as usual.” You respond, finding to be really impatient today.

“What about your feelings for Egbert?” You look over to him and he just smiles. “You can’t hide that from me. Egbert has been talking about you non-stop, it’s rather cute hearing him say how he likes seeing you every day.” 

“He talks about me?” He nods and you begin to check your camera’s for any sign of John. You would troll him but AR could be monitoring that and at least in his room you can be alone with him with no one watching you. “What does he say might I ask?” 

“He just says that he enjoys being around you and how you’re a total softy. He thinks he has you all figured out. How do you feel about him anyway?” You focus in on is room to find him on his bed and pants down to his knees. You watch him closely as he begins to run a hand up his chest to touch a perked up nipple and moan softly. “Are you listening to me Karkat? You don’t have the camera’s up do you?” 

“Why can’t I have the camera’s up, it is my job after all.” You focus back on John, zooming in to just see his body instead of the whole room. He brings out his dick to the cool room and groans as he begins to slowly rub it. 

“It might be your job but I told them that you would be off from 4:30 to around 5:00. I need to check your camera’s and see if there is anything you aren’t telling us just in case. AR has been telling me to keep an eye on you so you don’t do anything stupid with John.” 

‘Ohhh Karkat, don’t just focus there! Touch me more, kiss me pleaseeee!’ John moans as he begins to buck up into his hand, rub his thumb over the tip teasingly. He soon brings his right hand down to his ass and begins to finger himself. ‘Ahh Karkat! I love you.’ He speeds up moaning your name louder and you find yourself mesmerized, thinking about what you would do to him if you were really there. 

“You masturbate to relief stress right and to also express your inner desires?” You move the screen to the side and look over to Dirk who is blushing while messing with his tablet. You hear John cry your name once more and glance down to see him cum all over his hand, panting softly to regain his breath. 

“You are one sick fuck to watch the kid do that when he thought you weren’t going to be looking.” You close the window and glare at him, feeling rather protective of the boy now. 

“That did not answer my question.” He looks over to you and sighs, sitting the tablet down. 

“Look Karkat, human males need to do that every now and then. Yes it does relieve stress and sometimes it might go with what we wish for. Why did you have to watch him do that, you could have closed it.” You roll your eyes, resisting the urge to check on John again. 

“You told me he talks about me and I have also noticed that my interest in him keeps growing instead of dying off. When I saw him begin this act I grew more interested, I may have also been thinking on what I would have done to him if I were really there. Is that a bad thing to think of?” You watch him smile as he laughs. 

“Maybe you should enter a relationship with him then. John seems to see you in that kind of way and your experiencing things like AR did. You seems to be running fine, you may go now.” You nod and stand up heading to the door. “Karkat, make sure to ask him out alright? Also please take good care of him, he deserves happiness.” You nod and turn the camera back on to see John gone and frown. You check the other rooms you have seen him in then the courtyard but couldn’t find him anywhere, worry growing faster the longer you can’t find him. 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB]

CG: JOHN WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU AT. I WISH TO SEE YOU, PLEASE TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE.

ectoBiologist [EB] is idle at the moment.

CG: JOHN PLEASE ANSWER ME, I’M GETTING REALLY FUCKING WORRIED.

You walk around the area and find yourself near the human healing center, where Jane is in charge of keeping the humans healthy like Dirk and Roxy are with the androids. You look in to see Kanaya standing behind Jane with her in front of a human. When she moves you see John sitting on the table and sigh in relief. 

“John I told you to be careful on running around everywhere, what if you have an episode?” John rolls his eyes and looks to Kanaya who is nodding at what Jane said. “How have you been feeling lately? Have you had any breathing problems or pain in the chest?” He shakes his head and you think back to when you were with him two days ago. He was looking at your chest, smiling when all of a sudden his face contorted to pain. You wanted to wrap your arms around him but held back when he moved away from you. 

“Don’t lie to Miss Jane, John.” Kanaya says while looking down to the screen in her hand. Jane looks over to John sadly while he looks down to the ground. 

“John we’re trying everything we can to figure out how to help you.” You watch her place a hand on his shoulder and he looks to the door and his frown deepens when his eyes meet yours. “We won’t let you die John. In fact I think we might be able to test out a part to replace something soon, how does that sound?” He shrugs, while you place your hand on the door frame. Kanaya looks over to you and smiles, which makes Jane look over to you as well. “Oh, hello Karkat.” She looks back to John and frowns. “John I want to see you tomorrow alright?” He nods and stands up, walking over to you. You give them a slight nod and walk beside John back to his room in silence.

You both get to his room, instead of him going to sit on the couch he goes to his bed and hits the pillow face first, making a soft grunt sound on contact. You stand near him just watching and waiting for him to speak, you really wish you could comfort him with your touch, but you are not allowed to touch him until you claim him as yours as what lord AR said. 

“I bet you want to know what all that talk was about huh?” He looks over to you and you nod, unable to find your voice for some unknown reason. “Well, my body is different from others. People with problems can easily take pills or have surgery to get rid of the problem, once that happens the thing that needs replaced is switched with something robotic and they are all better and ready to go.” He laughs softly shifting to sit up and allowing you to sit beside him, which you do without being told to. He leans his head on your shoulder and lets off a soft sigh. “Not mine, mine wishes to see me die. I can’t take meds for what I have because it won’t work, my body reacts badly to it anyway. Then the whole surgery thing isn’t an option because no matter what they can’t find the problem to get rid of it, also my body doesn’t react kindly to the robotic parts. My body tries to kill the robotic parts along with my physical condition. So in other words, I’m dying slowly. I’m not allowed to run anywhere without someone worrying, no physical activity like running or even…sex.”

“So they can’t figure out anything to help you at all?” He shakes his head looking ready to cry. “Is that why you are in pain sometimes? Because your body is rebelling against you for being active?” He shrugs glancing up to you. 

“I’m not too sure, pain just kind of comes and goes. How bad the pain is depends on what I have been doing.” He gives off I sigh before gently placing his hand near his heart. 

“Is that where the pain starts?” He nods and you watch him closely. “Will you be in pain today, considering you masturbated while I was getting checked on?” His cheeks flush and he gets up to look at you.

“How did you?” 

“I might have been watching at that moment. I would also like to say that I would not mind touching you in that kind of way either, I would actually like to try it out. That is if you   
accept me and become mine.” You watch him get closer to you, his lips only a few inches away from yours. All you would have to do is lean in and they would be yours for the taking, if he says yes then he would be all yours as well and no one would ever be able to touch him. 

“Are you asking if I would like to go out with you? As in if I would be your boyfriend?” You give him a slight nod and he smiles slightly. “Does that mean you would finally touch me?” 

“If that is what you desire then yes.” He gives you a nod, tears falling down his cheek. You quickly place your hand on his cheek, whipping the tears away and lean in the last few inches to claim his lips. You feel his arms slid around your neck, pulling you down along with him to lay on the bed. “Why do you cry?” He laughs softly as you trail kisses down his cheek to get rid of the tears. 

“Because I never thought I would find someone to love, let alone fall in love with the person of my dreams.” You roll your eyes and finally comb your fingers through his raven hair, making sure to gently rub his scalp. He lets off a soft groan and you move to his neck planting soft kisses. Before things get too heated though you stop and look him in the eyes and see him smiling. You give his forehead one more kiss and he take that as a sign to pull you down so he may cuddle up closer to you. 

“Shouldn’t you go and get some food?” He shakes his head and cuddles up closer, so you allow one hand to rest on his back gently. 

“I just want to take a nap, I’m not feeling too good right now anyway.” You look down to see his raven hair and run your free hand through his hair again, rubbing his head and making him hum softly.

“Are you in pain?” You hear him hum and frown slightly. “I understand, rest and I’ll escort you to go get food when you wake back up.” You get no response that time and place another soft kiss to his head. Checking on your camera’s while your lover rests beside you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next Chapter will be posted up on Wednesday. I hope you are liking the story so far, please be sure to leave comments that really helps boost up confidence. Thanks again! ^_^


	4. I only wish to love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is scheduled for a test to help try to figure out what's wrong. Karkat on the other hand just wants to keep him close and safe in his coils.

You feel a slight shift next to you and look down to see blue eyes looking up at you with a huge smile. “Did you sleep well?” He nods, leaning up to give you a chaste kiss. It has been 4 weeks now since you began dating John Egbert and you still can’t get enough of him. You have been keeping a close eye on him whenever you can, making sure he isn’t doing anything too strenuous. You were able to rest with him today and allow him the time he needed to regain the strength he lost yesterday. You hate people who tease him or call him weak, they don’t know him like you and how he works hard every day. They haven’t seen him stay up all night working on a project for one of his classes, or how he studies on androids. They haven’t seen him in pain like you do when he pushes his body too far, on those days you keep him wrapped up in your coils and place his head near your own heart. You hold him closely while he tries to fight the pain off or hold off his need to cry in pain. Yesterday was one of those days and you tried your best to keep him away from everyone, making sure his glasses were off and everything that could distract him was out of sight, everything except for you that is. You don’t mind him touching you as he fights off pain, or how he muffles his screams against your chest. Usually after those nights you want to keep him with you in his room and not leave until you’re sure he’s fine, but today you can’t do that. He is having surgery to see if they can find the cause and test out something to see if it will work for him. 

“I should probably get going, Jane will be pissed if I’m late or don’t show up.” You run your hand through his hair earning a soft hum of approval as he leans into the touch. “Will you carry me there before you go off to see Dirk?” You watch him smile as you give him a nod, shifting around so your coils hold him near your chest as you stand. He wraps his arms around your neck while your arms take his full weight from the coils, so he is in your arms bridal style as he calls it. He loves being held like this when you carry him somewhere and you want to keep him calm before you leave him. You don’t want to leave him with them again for this surgery, the last time you left him there he went into a shock and almost died on the table. His body had reacted badly to the stuff that they placed inside him to keep him safe while they searched for the problem, which in turn back fired and almost killed the one you hold dear. “Thank you Karkat.” You give him a soft kiss to his fluffy raven hair and he chuckles softly. During that surgery Kanaya had to call lord AR and Dirk to hold you back. You were pissed and you had a right to hurt them for hurting him. You weren’t allowed near there for a few days for worry that you might snap at them again, which you should have. The following nights for John were horrible, he tossed and turned trying to get out of your grip and screamed till his throat was hoarse. There would be times when he would stop breathing, causing you to panic as you tried to coax breath back into him, while his body hung limply in your arms. You don’t want to leave him with them again but Jane and Kanaya both said that they would keep him safe while you’re gone. That’s another thing you don’t like, you aren’t allowed to be near that area any more if John is scheduled for any treatments. They don’t want you to do anything reckless, even John was worried when he heard AR yelling at you for going off the handle in there once. 

You stand at the labs entrance, tightening your grip on him. You feel him lay soft kisses on your neck, while one of his hands softly rub the base of your scalp. “I’ll be fine Karkat, when it’s all done you can do whatever you want to me. Just promise to be good while I’m gone, please.” You gently place your cheek on his forehead and rub softly, absorbing all you can before they realize you’re here. 

“I promise, just be safe and don’t leave the area until I get back here.” He laughs and lays another kiss to your neck. 

“You’re not allowed near here remember. I’ll have Kanaya escort me to you when I’m done.” You frown but nod, at least Kanaya will keep a good eye on him while he is walking over to you. “I love you Karkat.” 

“I love you as well John.” You whisper into his hair while giving it a light kiss. Just when you two lock eyes and go in for a kiss one of the doctors see you. 

“Miss Jane he’s here! And he brought the android.” You hear him whisper and growl. You lean in to try and get that kiss when you feel other coils wrap around him. You wrap your coils around him as well, making sure to squeeze the intruders. You glance up to see Kanaya glaring at you and sigh. John finally leans in to close the unwanted gap between you two and hums softly from the contact. You push back and swipe your metal tongue against his bottom lip. He opens his mouth obediently and you claim dominance quickly. You feel the new coils hit you softly and you growl once more, but kept your focus on John not wanting to waste any time you have with him. You soon part and watch as he catches his breath, you love seeing him breathless from what you do to him. He looks up to you and smiles and you tighten your arms around him in a real embrace, burying your head in his neck. 

“I don’t want to leave you here with them, I don’t want you getting hurt anymore from them John.” He holds you close for a while before he pushes himself away from you to stand on the floor. You run your hand up his cheek to the back of his head and through his hair, feeling useless at that moment. 

“I’ll be fine. I haven’t left you yet and I don’t plan on leaving you today.” You watch as Kanaya wraps her coils around him, while yours slip off him slowly. He soon follows her pull and the door closes behind him. You could easily break the door down and take him away but that would mean you would get in trouble and possibly deconstructed. You walk off down the hall to Dirk, who is supposed to keep an eye on you while John is with them. 

“There you are, I wondered when you would be here. Sit down for a while.” You go and take a seat on the table you usually sit down on for check-ups and watch him as he fiddles with something on the table ahead of you. “So how did it go when dropping him off?” 

“It went with no qualms. I hate leaving him there though.” Dirk nods and you try to busy yourself with your camera’s but keep on wanting to bother Kanaya for what is going on, just wanting to know if John’s still safe. “Dirk, may I ask if you could install something in me?” You close your work and he looks over to you confused. “I wish to be able to monitor John without relying on others, I also need it so I can keep an eye on his condition and see when I need to stop what I’m doing to keep him calm, or if he may have an attack.” Dirk nods and walks over to you. 

“I’m going to need to shut you off while I do this. You might miss John coming over, or if something happens.” 

“If something does happen I want you to turn me back on and tell me what it was, you may also have to restrain me if that were to ever happen for I can’t guarantee that people won’t die if he is hurt or dead.” He just nods, laughing and the last thing you remember is the taste of John’s lips.  
You wake back up to see Dirk smiling at you and monitors on the bottom right of your eyesight. “That thing you’re seeing is heart rate, you can adjust it however you want, and make it show other things that you can tinker with once you’re back with John.” You nod and begin to fiddle with it, shrinking it and sliding to the top right of your sight. 

“Hey Dirk can I take my boyfriend from you know?” You look over to see John smiling at you, leaning against the door frame with Kanaya right behind him a little concerned. 

“Yeah sure he’s all yours. How did it go anyway?” You stand up and check the monitor to see his heart rate normal for now and sigh in relief. You walk over to them and Kanaya shakes her head at you. 

“It didn’t work, they had to cut it short seeing as my conditioned worsened from them prodding around inside me.” John looks up to you, gently placing his hand on your arm and sliding down to hold your hand. “They said that they want to try again in another two weeks.” You watch him closely as he winces in pain when he tried to step away from the door frame. 

“Is that true Kanaya? Did you really not find anything at all before he got worse?” She nods, while you wrap your coils go around him and left him up off his feet and to your chest, where he quickly wraps his arms around your neck. 

“I regret to inform that he may not be able to be saved. If he keeps on rejecting everything we do to him in surgery or meds then he may have to deal with the limitations his body sets. They began and cut into his chest and the first thing that happened was that his heart rate dropped. Once they got him stable and began to look around his body gave up once again.” Dirk take a quick glance at you which you catch from the corner of your eyes as you felt yourself began to shake. John squeezed you tighter, feeling him shake slightly and kissed his forehead. “Once they got him stable from that they needed to…”

“That’s enough, I get it. John, Janey is trying you know that right?” John nods against your neck and you rub your hand in a circle on his back. 

“He understands, if you would excuse us. I would like to get him to his room before anything or anyone comes in here to tell me to let him go again.” You walk off with John shaking in your arms, while you try to calm down the rage that is building up inside of you.


	5. Chat log after Chat log

“I’m sorry Karkat.” He whispered softly while you walked him into his room. You look down and plant as soft kiss on his forehead which makes him cuddle up closer to you. You tighten your grip on him and bury your face in his hair. Just being able to sense him and only him. The system on the right of your vision Dirk installed began to beep and you go over what it wants. The thing that caught its attention was the rise in John’s heart rate and he began to squirm a bit in your grasp. “Sorry…” You rush him to his bedroom, laying him down as you began to see what you could do for him. He tries to push you off him as he reaches for the part that’s in pain. You lift his shirt up to see the stitches on his chest, and the program puts an X on it. You look to his heart and the program is unsure at this point seeing as his heart is dropping fast. “Sorrysorrysorrysorry…sorr…” He takes one last breath before his eyes close. The program picks something up at that point and you see an object inside that isn’t supposed to be there and your rage builds up once again. You quickly gather him up in your coils, ignoring the way his body hangs instead of clings to you like usual.

“John…John please if you can hear me just hang on.” You bring his head up with your hands to whisper into his ear. “Don’t leave me baby.” He’s always loved you calling him baby, he told you it made him feel like you really do love him. You do though, you really do love him and him dying on you is not on the list. He said he wouldn’t leave you, yet here he is laying limp in your grasp as you try to calm yourself.

**carcinoGeneticist** **[CG]** began trolling **[GA]** **grimAuxiliatrix**

**CG: KANAYA PLEASE TELL ME YOU’RE STILL AT THE HUMAN CARE CENTER WITH MSS. JANE?**

**GA: Yes Karkat, We Haven’t Left Yet. Some Of The Other Workers Have Though. May I Ask Why?**

**CG: JOHN’S STOPPED BREATHING AND I CAN’T GET HIM TO WAKE BACK UP. THE PROGRAM DIRK PLACED IN ME HAS TOLD ME THAT THERE IS AN OBJECT THAT IS HURTING HIM. ONE OF THOSE ASSHOLES LEFT SOMETHING HIS BODY HATES INSIDE HIM. THEY’RE TRYING TO KILL JOHN. MY JOHN!! HELP ME KANAYA PLEASE, I CAN’T LOSE HIM.**

**GA: Of Course Karkat. How Close Are You?**

**CG: I’M ALMOST THERE. 2 MORE MINUTES TOPS.**

**GA: Everything Is Going To Be Ok Karkat. I’ll Go Tell Mss. Jane, Oh And Karkat?**

**CG: WHAT?**

**GA: No Matter What Don’t Cause An Unneeded Fight. Lord AR Would Be Disappointed In You And John Would Be Worried Sick If You Were Missing. I’m Sure There Is A Logical Explanation For This.**

**CG: FINE, BUT IF THEY REALLY WERE TRYING TO KILL MY JOHN I WILL MURDER THEM. LORD AR WOULD UNDERSTAND THEN, SINCE HE’S DONE THAT FOR DIRK.**

**carcinoGeneticist [CG]** ceased trolling **[GA] grimAuxiliatrix**

“Hang on Baby please.” You made it to the door just when you said, rushing in to place John down on the table. Kanaya was right behind you with Jane on the other side of the table. You lean down to John one last time before Kanaya can take you away. “I love you John.” You then leave the room, waiting outside to try and keep your temper while John is in there once again.

**timaeusTestified [TT]** began trolling **[CG] carcinoGeneticist**

**TT: What happened to John?**

**CG: HE WAS FINE BEFORE I TOKE HIM THERE, HE WAS RECOVERING FORM AN EPISODE FROM LAST NIGHT, BUT THEY STILL WANTED TO DO TESTES ON HIM. I TOLD THEM HE WASN’T FEELING UP TO IT, BUT THEY INSISTED. WHEN I GOT HIM BACK TO HIS ROOM HE BEGAN TO ACT UP AGAIN, THIS TIME THOUGH HE HAD A PIECE OF FUCKING EQUIPMENT INSIDE HIM. SOMEONE IN THERE TRIED TO FUCKING KILL HIM! SOMEONE TIRIED TO TAKE MY JOHN AWAY FROM ME!!**

**TT: I understand your anger Karkat but this does not prove anything. Dirk and I will be there shortly, just tell me what made you bring him back.**

**CG: HE STOPPED BREATHING ON ME AND NORMALY I CAN BRING HIM BACK FROM THAT, BUT TODAY HE KEPT SAYING HE WAS SORRY THEN HE JUST STOPPED ALL TOGETHER. LIKE HE ACTUALLY DIED ON ME! LORD AR PLEASE TELL ME I HAVE PROMITION TO KILL SOMEONE IF THEY PLANED FOR THIS TO HAPPEN?**

**TT: I cannot grant you that promise. Dirk would be pissed if he heard I made a promise to you like that. For now just hold in that anger until I can get there to figure out what really happened.**

**CG: YOU DON’T BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THAT SOMEONE WAS TRYING TO KILL HIM?**

**TT: That’s not it, it is true that your relationship with him could cause you to think that, but I know how you really work and you would never want someone’s life if they did not cause you or the person you adore harm. We will talk more later.**

**timaeusTestifiied [TT]** ceased trolling **[CG] carcinoGeneticist**


	6. To close of a call

You sigh, starting to pace back and forth until you hear the panting of a human. You look to your left to see Dirk stumbling every now and then while lord AR walks over to you calmly. You give lord AR a bow and rise back up, looking over to Dirk who is walking to the door. “Dirk we first need to talk to Karkat.”

“Yeah sorry, I’m just worried.” Lord AR nods and looks to you.

“And you don’t think he is?” Dirk looks over to you and frowns. You focus back on lord AR just waiting on his orders. “What makes you think someone tried to kill him?”

“Some of the staff don’t like me, they whisper whenever they see me and I’m afraid that they might have taken it out on John. They know not to leave anything inside him, I mean isn’t it a rule to not do that ever? Plus John is different from the rest seeing as his body reacts badly to the stuff they use. I was just thinking that they wanted to get back at me so they took it out on the person they knew they could get away with it to, which was John.” He nods and looks to Dirk who just seems stunned at the thought of people hurting John.

“No one would ever hurt John! They know him, everyone loves the kid.” You give him a quick glare before looking back to lord AR.

“Not everyone likes John Dirk. There are people who tease him and try to hurt him as well. I’ve been around to stop it every time though. Plus unlike your relationship, people don’t really like the fact that we are together romantically. The people in there especially, they will do anything to get at him just trying to make him leave me. Today it seems one of them might have had enough of the waiting game and just decided to end it by killing off John.”

“How do you know that? What if he was just having a bad day, you know an episode?” You shake your head, never once leaving your sight from lord AR.

“Impossible. He had an episode last night and was recovering from it today. I sent Mss. Jane and Kanaya a message saying that he needed to rest, along with the other staff members that were going to be working on him today and they all told me to bring him in. Also John kept on telling me that he was sorry and the program you installed in me said that there was an object that shouldn’t be there.” He runs passed you to lord AR who wraps him up in his coils making you feel jealousy. It’s not fair that his human is safe and sound while yours is being hurt by other humans.

“Who would do that to him? He’s so kind and caring, he’s also funny and smart. I just don’t get it.” Lord AR looks to you then the door.

“My lord about the thing I requested?” He sighs, walking with Dirk to the door.

“We will talk about it when I come back out here to give you an update.” You nod and they walk inside. The anger inside you is growing the more you wait and think about what happened, just remembering him scream and say he was sorry brings fire to your eyes. A few minutes later they allow you to come inside seeing as its just Kanaya and Jane there at the moment. Kanaya stands beside you, giving your shoulder a gentle pat.

“The other workers will be here shortly lord AR, until then what would you like to ask me?” lord AR glances to you then back to the two girls.

“First off how did you not notice that someone left something in there?” Jane looks to Kanaya and sighs.

“Well we didn’t think anything of it, the only thing that matter was trying to get him stabilized at the time and I guess while we were stitching him back up I was just worried for his life.” Kanaya nods in agreement.

“Yes lord AR, you see his vitals dropped at that time so we were just trying to figure out what the cause was and then stitched him up to stop for the day.” He nods and you walk over to John, placing a hand on his cheek. The program shows that he is stable and you can see him breathing normally which calms you down some.

“What about the e-mail Karkat sent you about John’s condition at the moment?”

“What e-mail?” Which made you turn back around with anger once more. Lord AR quickly placed his coils around you to keep you there while Jane backed up a bit to hide behind Kanaya who stood her ground.

“I sent each one of you and e-mail saying that John was recovering from an episode from last night, hoping to get him out of the surgery. You all responded with please bring him in still, so what do you mean by ‘what e-mail’?”

“We didn’t get an e-mail Karkat, if that were the case I would have informed Mss. Jane about it.” She nods and you sigh in frustration.

“It seems someone did plan for this to happen, now we just need to find out who.” Lord AR let you go slowly as he began to cheek something most likely.

“Kar…” You quickly turn back to John and smile when you see his blue eyes staring back at you. You place a hand on his cheek and he leans into the touch with a smile on his face as well. “Sorry.” You shake your head, never once leaving his gaze as you watched him blush.

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault it’s mine. I didn’t protest in the surgery even though I knew you were recovering. I also should have known about something being wrong with you, when you started to act up so suddenly.” He laughs and you lean down to rub your nose against his.

“I want to go to my room.” He whispers, seeing as he just woke up and his voice is soft from the screaming he did earlier. “I want to cuddle.”

“Soon baby, we need to figure out who did this to you so it doesn’t happen again.” He nods and you plant a kiss on his forehead.

“I love you Karkat.” He whispered even softer, thinking that you wouldn’t catch it or even care to respond to it.

“I love you as well John.” You watch his smile grow, feeling his arms try to pull you down a little closer. His grip is weak so you follow him without any hesitation, feeling him kiss your lips softly. You push back as well, parting soon after when you hear Lord AR growl. You lean up to look at him and his fists are clenched. “My Lord, what’s the problem?”

“Karkat, we need to talk in privet.” You nod, looking down to John to give him one more kiss on the forehead before opening trollian.

**timaeusTestified** **[TT]** started trolling **[CG]** **carcinoGeneticist**

**CG: WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE MATTER MY LORD?**

**TT: We have a group of people who wish to revolt and killing John was the first step.**

**CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? WHY WOULD KILLING JOHN HELP THEM?**

**TT: They were going to blame it on you. Saying that you killed him after an argument about something you two talk about.**

**CG: I WOULD NEVER HURT JOHN, JUST THINKING ABOUT IT TERRIFIES ME.**

**TT: I understand, that you ‘love him’ but those are just figments of programing gone wrong. We do care about them though so it kind of counts.**

**CG: BUT I DO LOVE HIM. I REALLY DO LOVE JOHN MY LORD AND I WOULD NEVER WISH TO SEE HIM HARMED. SO DOES THAT MEAN I HAVE PERMITION TO KILL THE ASSHOLE WHO LEFT THAT OBJECT INSIDE OF HIM?**

**TT: Yes it does, he is coming here know so behave yourself until I give you the signal.**

**timaeusTestified [TT]** ceased trolling **[CG]** **carcinoGeneticist**

You give him a nod, then look back to John whose eyes are full of worry. You give him a soft smile before leaning down close enough to kiss his nose. “Everything’s ok baby. How are you feeling?” He laughs softly, his worry fading slightly.

“I’m alright, a little tiered and wishing I could get my cuddles like I wanted.” You smile giving him a soft kiss on the forehead when the door to the healing center opened. You felt John’s hold on you tighten as the man came into view. You give off a low growl as you pull yourself away from John. “Karkat~” He whines softly as you straighten out to face the man.

“What’s going on Mss. Jane? You said you needed me for something?” She looks to AR and Dirk both just staring at the man in question.

“You are accused of treason, and the intent on murder of an innocent bystander. Now tell me what made you think you could get away with it? Who is helping you as well? If you don’t answer my questions in 10 seconds I will let Karkat here kill you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about sir. Dirk, Mss. Jane tell him he is wrong.” Dirk shook his head as Kanaya brought Jane over to her.

“3” you took a few steps forward, making him shrink back a bit. “Answer my questions.”

“I thought the kid wanted to die so I was going to help him out. I’m not working for anyone.” AR sighed as you took another few steps, making sure to give the man a snarl as you got closer. “I’m telling the truth, the kid came to me one day asking for death.”

“No I didn’t…I was asking for help with and assignment once, but I never asked for anyone to kill me…” You feel a hand on your arm and look down to see John standing beside you.

“8, tell me the truth human.” He looks between you and John, while you watch him closely. You look back down to John, kneeling down in front of him to keep him away from the male behind you.

“John go lay back down please.” He shakes his head, trying to get closer to you. You wrap your coils around him and lean in closer to whisper in his ear. “Please go lay down baby, your too weak to be standing up right now. When we’re all done with dealing with this guy I’ll go cuddle with you. Until then please lay down baby.” He looks at you for a few seconds before he nods and walks slowly away, into Dirks arms. You focus back on the male watching as he twitched every now and then.

“Why do you not believe me? He wanted death so I was going to give it to him, besides that thing there would gladly kill him.” You growl, walking up to him and grabbing his shirt in your hands. You lift him up off the ground as he tries to pull your hand off and kick your leg.

“I would never kill him! He is important to me and I won’t let anyone harm him either! Lord AR the time please?” You glance back to lord AR, seeing him glare in frustration.

“Last chance, who do you work with?” He looks to AR for a few seconds before trying to get out of your hands still.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” You growl positioning one of your claws near him. “John tell them I was trying to help you, call this thing off.”

“Stop talking to him, you’re not allowed to speak a word to him when you tried to kill him.” He wiggles some more and you look to John who is hiding his head on Dirk’s shoulder.

“10, get rid of him. I’ll just hack his system later.” You nod and rip his head off, throwing him over to Kanaya. Kanaya nods and walks off with the corpse, while you turn around to John. You wrap your coils around his waist softly, pulling him over to you.

“John, I can take you to go rest now.” He looks over to you and frowns. “Are you afraid of me now?” He shakes his head, looking to the ground instead of your eyes. Dirk turned him around to face himself.

“John he had to do that, that guy was trying to kill you?” He looked up to Dirk and tilted his head.

“I thought I was having a bad episode?” Dirk smiled, shaking his head as he brought John in for a hug.

“No buddy, he and a few others were probably trying to revolt against the androids. So to do that they needed to hit close to home. Which meant killing a human who is close to them, like you and Karkat. What they weren’t expecting was Karkat being able to tell what’s wrong and how close you two are. So don’t blame Karkat for this, just think of it as an unfortunate circumstance. Now go get some rest, that object really messed with you and you look like a ghost.” John smiles, turning back to you with his arms out for you to pick him up.

“Can I still have cuddles?” You smile wrapping your coils around his waist as you pulled him up into your arms. His arms quickly wrapped around your neck as you shifted him around to carry him like he wished. You gave lord AR a bow then walked back out to go to his room where he needed to be. You placed him down on the bed, sliding in beside him so he didn’t have to let you go. “Did I scare you Karkat?” You run your fingers through his hair while gently placing a kiss on his head.

“I can’t lie to you, yes you did. I thought I fucked up somehow and lost you forever. I was trying my hardest not to lose my temper the whole entire time while you were unconscious.” You felt him lay a kiss on your neck and hum in approval for the contact.

“Sorry, I’m proud of you though for keeping in control of your anger. How can I reward you for being a good boy?” You laugh softly, pushing him gently so his back was fully on the bed while you hovered over him. You leaned down pressing kisses on his neck all the way up then back down to his shoulders. He moaned softly from the contact and you then went back up till you got to his lips. Once there you gave him a sweet kiss only swiping your tongue on his lips and never entering his mouth, just trying to absorb everything that is John Egbert. He laughs softly though the kiss and you looked at him rolling your eyes. He broke the kiss and began to laugh more which made you smile. You soon wrapped your coils all around him then rolled to where he laid on your stomach, his hands resting on your chest. He looked to the wall still trying to get over his laughing fit.

“All I want is for you to keep on living. No matter what just keep on being the kid that laughs and loves everything and never give up. If worse comes to worse we can always put you in an android like me then I never have to fear about losing you to a human.” He starts laughing more but he’s able to look at you, planting kisses on your chest till he gets to your neck and laughs more.

“What if I forget you, or another android tries to kill me, even a human with that one weapon, what if that happens?” You pull his body up closer so you may kiss his lips, both of you smiling even when it breaks.

“I will find a way for you to remember, I’ll transfer data on our interactions with each other. If others try to kill you then I will protect you like I have been doing.” He gives you another kiss on the lips, pulling away slowly so he’s the one left breathless.

“Sounds perfect. Hey if I become an android, would we be able to have like mental sex or something?” He looks away with a deep blush to his cheeks and you kiss each one softly.

“When you become one we could try, but I don’t plan on that happening anytime soon. Let’s see how this goes, I could also give you satisfaction if that is what you need.” He shakes his head, laying back down on your chest.

“No I’m good, I don’t want to do that if it won’t be fun for you as well.”

“John, you don’t have to do that. I know you wish to do that stuff.” He just smiles as he rubs one of your arms.

“I don’t want to do any of that, I just want to be with you forever. I really love you Karkat and kissing you is amazing, along with just being able to be near you like this. Do you understand?”

“I think I do. I can’t stand not being able to just hear your laugh even for a few seconds, so I think I understand what you mean.” He cuddles up closer to you and you run your fingers through his hair, making sure to rub his scalp as well. He gives off a hum before his eyes close and his breath stabilizes for you to know he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post another chapter Friday the 8th. I hope you like the 2 new chapters and sorry if it might be a little sad ^_^ Thanks for reading the story i hope your enjoying it.


	7. But I really do love you

Three days after the whole failed rebellion incident, John has recovered to an extent. He still has minor episodes, but there nothing you can’t handle. In fact the thing that scares you as of now is the whole fact he doesn’t run around much anymore and when he does it’s just for a very short distance. He tells you that he’s fine and it seems to hold up with the health system, but you just don’t think he really is.

Both of you are going back to his room after getting him some food and he is up ahead trying to show you he’s alright, running like an idiot. You shake your head making sure to keep a close eye on him and fail to see the two men walking your way. Apparently he does as well and bumps into one, you quickly wrap a coil around him, pulling him over the short distance back to you. You look ahead to glare at the men to see them both in black suits and let out a soft growl.

“Sorry about that, we didn’t see the little guy there.” One of the men give John a nod while John scrambles to stay near you without dropping his food. “I’m Jack and this is my brother Slick, we’re very sorry for bumping into you like that. What’s your name?” John looks up to you and you tighten your hold on him, never letting these men out of your sight.

“I’m John Egbert and this here is Karkat.” He looks to them with a smile, adjusting himself a bit to get a little closer to you.

“Hello John and you to Karkit…Say are you really the John Egbert, you know the one with the problems no one knows how to solve?” John nods slowly while you give the one named Jack a glare.

“Yes and his name is Karkat, not karkit.” Jack just smiles and shakes his hand a bit in front of John’s face as his brother Slick smile grows wider.

“Yeah, yeah whatever. What I’m interested in is you John.” John looks up to you then to the men and points to himself in confusion. “Yes, you. We have heard about your case for a while now. We want to help you, we have the right tools for the job, you won’t be harmed at all and you will get to keep your body. How does that sound?” He looks back up to you and you shake your head, lifting him up off the ground so you may carry him away from these suspicious men.

“No, I’m good. My friends and family are working on saving me, plus Karkat here doesn’t truest you. If Karkat says no then the answer is no.” John gives them a smile, while he wraps an arm around your neck.

“Why do you care about what an android thinks? It doesn’t care about your well-being like a real person would.” You give the man named Slick a growl and he backs up a bit.

“I care because Karkat is not just an android, he is my boyfriend and he does care about me. He cares about me more then you two creepy men do! So don’t you dare tell me that Karkat doesn’t want what’s best for me when you don’t know him!!” His breathing becomes a little unstable and you quickly walk him to his room, locking the door behind you. You set him down gently on the bed and watch him closely as he smiles up at you.

“Are you alright John?” He nods before quickly shaking his head and clutching at his heart. You gather him up in your arms and hold him as close as you can, while he calms down. You begin to stroke his hair and nuzzling up against his neck, giving him soft kisses. He laughs softly for a while before it turns into a pained scream. “Shhh, It’s alright I’m not going to leave. I’m never going to leave you, I love you John.” You glance up to your monitor and notice his heart rate go back to normal and you can’t help but sigh in relief, giving his forehead a soft kiss.

“I’m sorry Karkat, I don’t mean to scare you like this.” You shake your head and tighten you hold on him, earning a soft laugh. “You know that if you ever get board of me, or if you just get tired of all the dumb scares you can just leave me. Just make sure to tell me and not just abandon me or ignore me, ok?” You feel an ache in your chest at his words.

“John I’m never going to leave you.” He gives off a weak laugh and you make him look right into your eyes. Tears begin to form in his ocean eyes and some slid down his cheek. “John I lo”

“STOP SAYING THAT!!!” He looks away from you and to the wall, whipping away the tears as they begin to fall again. “Stop saying you love me, when I know your just saying that to make me feel better.” He pushes away your coils and faces away from you, making your chest feel like its constricting. This is the first time he has ever pushed you away from him, the first time you’ve ever felt like you might break from the lack of touch. It hurts not having him hanging onto you, not having him near you in some way and the fact he pushed you away makes you want to destroy yourself. “I know I’m a needy little child that I’m a weak human, but that doesn’t mean you need to tell me you love me. I’m dying Karkat and I know I can’t stay with you forever, let’s…hic…let’s end it before I really do die on you.” You literally feel your core shatter and begin to rapidly shake your head, reaching out with your coils to wrap around his wrists while your arms wrap around his whole body. “Get off me…just leave…” You shake your head more and tighten your hold on him.

“I will never leave you, I don’t want to leave you either John. We’ve come too far together to just end it like this, I don’t care if you’re human, or a boy, or anything I just care about you. Before you even say one word about it being fake let me say this, I have never felt like my whole world or body would ever shatter before until I got to know you. You are everything to me John and I really do love you, I love you so fucking much. When you told me that we should end it, I felt my core break. I don’t want this to end John, not like this…” You had to take a deep breath before you could even continue, feeling a weird ache go through your whole body. “Please don’t end this John.” He pushes his back up against yours and you allow him to move and he faces you again, this time wrapping his arms around your neck. You feel him press up against you as much as he can and wrap your arms around him as well. “Are we ok?” He nods and laughs softly making you smile a small bit.

“Yeah we’re good, sorry.” You shake your head and kiss his head, softly running your fingers through his soft hair. “I love you as well Karkat and I’m so sorry for everything I make you go through.” You pull back a bit and kiss his lips, feeling him kiss you back as well.

“I love you too much to give a shit about all the drama. I just want you to be happy and I know breaking up would just hurt you more and it would destroy me, just you pushing me away hurt me. Please don’t do that to me ever again.” He gives you a real smile and nods a few more tears falling down his cheeks.

“I won’t ever break up with you again, or push you away. Just please don’t do anything too hasty if I do die sooner than expected.” You give him a nod, keeping him close and safe as you shift on his bed to lay down beside him so he may rest. He nuzzles your chest and falls asleep, allowing you to cheek the cameras to watch the two males from earlier shake Dirks, and Lord AR’s hands and leave the complex and you hope for good. You double cheek them a few more times before closing them and falling asleep next to the one you truly love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be posted on Sunday the 10th. It might be a little heart wrenching not to sure lol, but i hope you enjoy the new update ^_^


	8. Please Don't leave me

Morning comes quicker than you would have expected and you cheek the cameras once again, while gently running your fingers through John’s hair. You close the program and look down to John with a soft smile, leaning down and place a soft kiss on his forehead to wake him up. You back away but there is still no response to the kiss. “John, it’s time to wake up so you can get breakfast.” Still no response, not even any movement. You look up to the monitor and see no heart beat and your whole world freezes as you look back down to him resting peacefully on your chest. “John this isn’t funny.” Your voice raises a bit as you pick him up and he hangs limp. “John wake up please!” You shake him lightly, quickly opening up your chat log to contact Kanaya.

**carcinoGeneticist** **[CG]** began trolling **[GA]** **grimAuxiliatrix**

**CG: KANAYA PLEASE ANSWER ME! I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE AND I FEEL LIKE I’M ABOUT TO BREAK IN TWO. KANAYA I NEED HELP RIGHT NOW!!**

**GA: What seems to be the matter Karkat? If you are having hard drive problems shouldn’t you be talking to Dirk or Roxy? I thought John was helping you out with this as well?**

**CG: THAT’S THE WHOLE POINT I’M CONTACTING YOU KANAYA, JOHN DOESN’T HAVE A HEARTBEAT ANYMORE. IN FACT HE’S NOT MOVING OR EVEN BREATHING ANYMORE AND…AND HIS SKIN IS COLD TO THE TOUCH KANAYA!! I LOST JOHN WHILE HE SLEPT KANAYA WHILE I WAS REGAINING POWER HE DIED BESIDE ME IN HIS SLEEP!! I’M..I’M SCARED AND SAD AND I JUST DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO! PLEASE HELP ME KANAYA, THERE MUST BE A WAY TO SAVE HIM STILL!**

**GA: Alright calm down and bring him down here at once! I just told Jane and have contacted Dirk and Lord AR as well. Just bring John down here and will see what we can do.**

**CG: I’LL BE THERE.**

**GA: And Karkat, I’m sorry about your loss I know that you truly loved that boy.**

**carcinoGeneticist** **[CG]** ceased trolling **[GA]** **grimAuxiliatrix**

You quickly logged off and picked John back up in your arms and rushed down to the medical ward once again, this time though you felt like the whole world betrayed you. Once there Kanaya took John from you and placed him in front of Jane who had Dirk right beside her. You watched as Kanaya was shooed away and was replaced by Roxy and felt coils and a warm hand on your shoulder. You could tell the coils belonged to Kanaya and Lord AR but the hand was new and you looked down to see the young girl called Jade near you. She reminded you of John but with green eyes instead of his perfect blues. She was looking at you and gave you a soft smile but her eyes were full of sadness.

“Everything’s going to be ok, Jane and Dirk have a plan and this will work I know it will. You nod and look back to John but feel the coils pull on you. You struggle against them, but stop once you feel Jades hand on you, leading you away and into the hall where you all stand and wait. As the time passes by many people come by to cheek on him, like his friends Dave and Rose as well as his teachers and a few androids. Some even gave you a pat on the shoulder and told you to keep believing. 5 hours pass by in total and Dirk finally walks out along with Roxy who both look to you and you wait to hear the news. Wait to hear them tell you to move on and that they were sorry, on how they really tried to save him but you were too late on getting him there and feel asleep instead of watching him.

“Get on in there Karkat. You’ll be shocked with what you’re going to see.” You look to Lord AR and he gives you a nod and a rough push towards the door. You walk in and see Jane standing right next to John who is alive and running in place with a big smile on his face. You whimper and John turns around and runs over to you with tears in his eyes. You waste no time in wrapping him up in your coils and arms, getting as close to him as you possibly can.

“I’ve missed you so much Karkat, I’m so sorry that I scared you like that again.” Your hold on him tightens and you can’t seem to find words, your just so glad that he’s alive, that you didn’t fail him and lose him forever. “Karkat, talk to me please. Are you mad at me?” You shake your head and just get closer to him and pepper him in kisses.

**carcinoGeneticist [CG]** began trolling **[EB] ectoBiologist**

**CG: YES I’M FINE YOU FUCKING IDIOT, I’M NOT MAD EITHER. I’M JUST SO FUCKING RELIVED THAT YOU’RE ALIVE AND NOT DEAD. I THOUGHT I LOST YOU FOREVER AND I WAS SO FUCKING SCARED, BUT YOU’RE ALIVE AND I DON’T HAVE TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU!!**

“No you don’t have to live without me. In fact I don’t think you have to worry too much about me dying on you with my dumb health problems again.” He laughs and you feel him push on you gently and comply.

**CG: WHY THE FUCK DO YOU SAY THAT? WHAT DID THEY DO THAT THEY ALREADY HAVEN’T TRIED YET?**

“Well look down to my heart and you’ll see dumbass.” He giggles and you roll your eyes but look down to see a glowing blue light. He places his hand on your chest where your core is.

“What…what is that?”

“Finally speaking now are we?” He laughs and hugs you tightly once again, kissing your neck and biting down which you won’t complain about at all. “Roxy was the one who came up with the idea, the other two listened and it worked. Anyway they replaced my heart with a core from an old android that was blue in color, I think they called it a Scorpio unit.”

“So no more limitations, or body aches?” He looks over to Jane and you do as well, hoping to get an answer.

“Well he will still need to take it a bit easy for the first few days and have regular cheek-ups to make sure his body and his new heart aren’t fighting against each other, but other than that he’s good as new.” He smiles and looks back to you, wiggling his eyebrows.

**EB: so in other words let’s go back to our room and get down and dirty what do you say?**

You quickly pick him up and bow to her making sure to thank her and tell her that you will be back some other time to give her more thanks. You walk out and John is nuzzled up into your neck and kissing you while you bow to everyone and tell them that you will see them later when you have John resting in his room.

**EB: i love it when you try to hide how you’re feeling from everyone. i also love seeing you flustered.**

  **carcinoGeneticist [CG]** ceased trolling **[EB] ectoBiologist**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thank you for your kudos, i just wanted to tell you all that my updates for all my stories that have chapters may be slower then what it is now. I'm going to be starting school back up again so the updates may be slow. I will write for them when ever i can or have inspiration via songs lol ^_^ So thanks for the support on my stories, i never thought people would like them as much as they have, so thank you so much it is really means a lot. I hope you have enjoyed the story thus far and i promise that a new one will be posted in the future ^_^


	9. Tears of joy

You finally get back to his room and place him on the bed, you hovering over him as he smiles up at you. “Aww why did you have to turn it off? We could have used that during sex.”

“Really you’re upset about me turning it off, instead of just focusing entirely on me and what I’m going to do to you.” He smiles and pulls you closer, kissing your neck as you begin to run your hands down his side and then up his stomach. You make sure to rub over his nipples and feel him shiver as you do so. “We don’t have to do this John. Personally I’m just glad that you’re still alive.” He smiles and runs a hand down your back to gently touch one of your coils.

“I know Karkat, but I really want to. I’ve wanted to do this with you for a while now.” You run your fingers over the tent in his pants and smile as you watch him buck up to the touch.

“You do know that I can’t really satisfy you like you think I can? There is no way for me to really enter you, unless you want to be hurt and I sure as fuck don’t want to do that to you. The only thing I can do is touch you here…” You do the same action and he bucks up once more. “Is that really what you want?”

“Yes Karkat, I want this to happen. No wait let me change that, I need this to happen. Touch me more and make me feel alive!” You lean down and give him a kiss on his soft lips then migrate down, kissing his cheek until you get to his ear.

“As you wish my love.” You whisper and kiss his neck while you remove his pants and boxers. You feel him shiver in your touch and gently place a hand on his erection, giving it a slight squeeze. His moan sounds wonderful and you waste no time turning him into a mess. While one hand focuses on pleasuring him the other roams his body and gets tangled in his hair. You give him another kiss, but this one you make heated just to hear him pant and see his lust filled eyes.

“Oh god~ Karkat go faster!” You pick up the speed just a tiny bit and watch him as he moans out your name and how his body tries to get closer to you.

“You know John, I think I just found my new favorite thing to do to you.” You whisper softly, watching him as he opens his mouth to reply. You give his member one good squeeze and he moans, giving you a weak glare. You halt your movements and his eyes close tightly, he squirms in your grasp trying his best to feel the friction between the two of you. “My new favorite thing is turning you into an incoherent mess.” You whisper into his ear, giving it a soft bite afterwards. You feel him shiver and hear him groan as you begin to stroke him again. You wrap your coils anywhere you can to open him up more and fill the whole room with his cries. You watch him closely as he finally crumbles in your arms, cumming all over his chest.

“That…was amazing.” He pants out, giving you a soft smile and just lay there as you clean him up and pepper him in soft kisses. “Please tell me there is more like that to come.”

“Of course there is, but first we need to make sure you are fully alright. Let me check your vitals real quick.” You run the program and examine his body, seeing it running normal and smile. The thing that throws you off at first is his heartbeat and you look at the blue core that has replaced his human heart and run a check on what you know on it. “They seemed to have lowered the power that the core exerts so it may stay in your body. I don’t know how they managed that, but at least it worked. How are you feeling John?”

“I am perfectly fine! In fact I want to go again, I want to run around I…I want to do so many things right now. I feel like…like I’ve been given a new life…” You quickly wipe a tear off his cheek and hear him chuckle at you.

“Why are you crying John? Are you ok?” He nods and caresses your cheek with a big smile on his face as more tears streak his cheeks.

I never thought I’d ever get to be normal, well normal for regular human activities.” He gives off a weak laugh and rubs as his eyes. “I never thought I would be alive right now, I never thought I would find someone. I was prepared to live a boring noneventful human existence, then I meet you and…and everything changed Karkat…” He cries out your name, and reaches up for you and clings to you like his life depends on it. You feel hot tears land on your shoulder and you bring him closer. “I love you…” He whimpers and your hold on him tightens as he continues to cry.

“I love you too, I love you so much John.” You whisper, seeing as you don’t really know what to do or say at the moment. The only thing you know is that John is crying and you just want him to smile. He pushes away from you, allowing you to see a big smile on his face as more tears fall. You try your best to wipe them all away, but more keep on replacing them and he laughs.

“It’s ok Karkat, I’m happy. These are good, these are happy tears.” You nod and hear him laugh more as you wipe a few more away. He places his hand where your core is, then grabs one of yours to place it where his core is. “I’m not leaving, I never will ever again.” You lean down and give him a gentle kiss and he quickly kisses back, wrapping his arms around you to deepen the kiss.

“Of course you’re not leaving. I’ll always be here to protect you John, always.” You place your forehead on his and rub your noses together. “When you do die from old age, I will ask lord AR and Dirk to shut me down forever. I want to stay with you always and not live in a world without you. Because let’s face it, a world without John Egbert is not worth living in my opinion.”

“Don’t say sappy things like that Karkat, you’re going to make me cry again.” As he says this more tears fall down and you chuckle as you kiss these tears away.

“You’re already crying John, I’m just stating a fact.” You lay down on the other side of the bed and he wastes no time in cuddling up next to you with a big smile on his face. “Rest John, you need to regain your strength and prepare for the days ahead of you.” He nods and quickly falls asleep in your arms. You wrap your coils around him tightly, determined to stay awake all night just in case he needs you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say thank you for waiting so long for this update and also sorry if you cry on it. The reason why is because as i was typing this i cried like a baby. Also the next chapter will be the last one of this story and I can't wait to finish this story. Thanks again for staying with me and reading the story, also thanks to Mortior for making a great story to read which brought this story into life ^_^


	10. Epilogue

“Where is he?” You mutter to yourself as you wonder around the halls. You check your cameras once more to make sure you didn’t miss and come up empty for the 18th time. You let out an aggravated sigh and bring up trollian.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling [EB] ectoBiologist

CG: JOHN WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! IF YOU DO NOT ANSWER ME RIGHT THE FUCK NOW I AM GOING TO ASSUME YOU ARE DEAD AND IF THAT IS THE CASE, THEN I’M GOING TO GO APE SHIT CRAZY AND KILL EVERYONE IN THIS FUCKING COMPOUND UNTIL THEY TELL ME WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR DISAPPERANCE. SO IN OTHER WORDS ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING STUPID, WONDERFUL, INCONSIDERATE HUMANBEING!!

CG: JOHN I’M NOT FUCKING AROUND ANSWER ME! PLEASE, I’M REALLY FUCKING WORRIED ABOUT YOU.

EB: aww you are so cute sometimes you know that. i’m fine karkat, i was just getting checked out by dirk and roxy. they want to make sure that i’m still running smoothly.

CG: WELL HOW ARE YOU DOING THEN? IS YOUR BODY ACTING UP? ARE YOU HURT? WHERE ARE YOU AT, AT THIS MOMENT?

EB: calm down karkat. it’s nearly 2 years since that whole incident and i’m still perfectly healthy. in fact they said that I don’t need to be check up until every 4 months, isn’t that great!

CG: YES IT’S FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC, NOW WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU AT SO I CAN CHECK UP ON YOU IN PERSON.

EB: i’m still at the lab with dirk, he won’t let me leave without you being here. he wants to talk with you about something, I’m not too sure. also i love you. <3

CG: I LOVE YOU TOO <3 I WILL BE THERE SHORTLY.

 carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling [EB] ectoBiologist

You give off a soft sigh and walk down to dirk lab which is about 2 minutes from where you are. Once inside the lab you see Roxy standing near John with a hand on his shoulder, while she is talking with Dirk. John looks up and sees you, giving you a big smile. “KARKAT!! Save me, they won’t let me go and wish to do tests on me! I need my knight and love of my life to save me from this curse!” You roll your eyes and watch as Dirk and Roxy look over to see you.

“So what’s going on that you need to see me about? Is John alright?” Dirk looks over to Roxy who gives him a quick nod and drags John out of the lab with her.

“No, Karkat don’t let them take me away!” You tense up a bit and begin to reach for him with your coils when you feel another pair push yours away from him. So you watch the door close when John exits and look to see Lord AR holding your coils at bay.

“What’s going on here? Why did you have to drag John out of the room just to talk to me?” You look over to Dirk who sighs.

“I told him to pay attention to what I was saying. Karkat you have nothing to fear, I just wish to talk to you about somethings.”

“Then why was he acting like you were going to hurt him? If you lay a hand on him I’ll…”

“Android 69, you will not talk to Dirk in that way ever. Look at me now.” You quickly pull your coil away from Lord AR and turn to face him, making sure to stand up straight. “John is safe and everything is running just fine with him, we needed to talk to you about something that has nothing to do with his health. Do you understand?” You nod and watch him nod back at you. You follow him as he walks over to stand near Dirk and wraps one of his coils around his feet protectively. “Go ahead Dirk.”

“Karkat what do you feel about John being promoted to working around other androids in fixing them up like he has with you. I mean he has done well in his classes and I think it is about time for him to start working on other androids, I just need to make sure you are ok with that.”

“Why wouldn’t I be, I know that he is amazing at it and that he loves to just fix things. This has more to do then John fixing androids. What are you planning?”

“We were thinking about John getting sent to one of the other compounds close by, they need help in keeping their androids in working condition and I think John would do great there, but he will have to go alone. You will not be able to go with John seeing as your job is here, I’m sorry Karkat but this is one of the requirements that must stay. I know that if John hears that you can’t be with him then he won’t go, but I think he really needs this job, it will help him out so much.” You look to the ground and shake your head.

“I…I want him to go, but at the same time I don’t. I need to be with him 24/7, I need to know he is safe and well. I also can’t just let him go after…after being with him for 3 years, I was wanting to…” You reach for something you have hidden and pull out a little black box. You open the box and smile down at it, then turn it to face towards Dirk and Lord AR. “I was planning on doing something that humans have done in quite some time, I thought that he would like it if I proposed to live with him forever other than saying I want to live with him.” Dirk frowned and took the box from you and sighed. As he was about to say something John came running over to you, holding you tightly in his arms. He buried his head in the crook of your neck and you began to gently pet his head.

“I don’t want to go anywhere without you Karkat! I would rather die than live alone without you beside me. Please Karkat don’t make them take me away from you.” He cuddled up closer and all you could do was wrap your arms and coils around him. He had grown taller and you didn’t have to look down too much to kiss him anymore. It still never stopped you from carrying him around everywhere though. You felt tears hit your shoulder and watched Dirk begin to walk over and you gave off a weak growl.

“Karkat tell him that you’ll visit him whenever you can. John this job would be perfect for you.” John shook his head, he moved to glare at Dirk with tears falling down his cheeks.

“No!! I don’t want to go anywhere without Karkat! Send someone else, I just want to stay with Karkat and live a happy life beside him. Why do you have to take me away from my boyfriend?!” Dirk stiffened a bit and Roxy came walking in with a huge smile on her face. You tightened your grip on John and he went back to crying on your shoulder.

“I told you he wouldn’t go for it. Let’s send that other kid I was telling you about, he doesn’t have any lovers or close family members here. He only came here to have a better understanding on this field, he is also from that compound originally.” Roxy looked over to you and winked before looking back to Dirk. “Besides, why separate this cute little couple and take John away from the people who can take care of him if something were to happen, like say his android heart gives out or something? Then what Dirk?”

“Fine, John can stay and work here. He needs to get some experience in working with them so he will take the shift right after Roxy.” Roxy gave Dirk a pat on the back and smiled.

“Now was that so hard? See John I told you everything will be fine.” John nodded, but stayed as close to you as possible. You reached out with one of your coils and took the small box out of Dirks hands. He nodded and gave you a soft smile. You gently pushed John away from you and he looked up to you confused and still looked rather down. He looked weak and helpless, trying to get back closer to you.

“John, everything is alright now. You’re not leaving and will be working here so I can still stay with you and keep you safe. Give me your hand John.” He nodded and lifted up his right hand and you shook your head, so he lifted up his left. You gently took his hand in yours and opened the small box. You took out a gold ring and slipped it onto his ring finger, then you lifted his hand up and kissed it. “There, now I will always be with you no matter what.” You watched him closely as he gently pulled his hand away from you and examined the ring.

“Karkat…what is this for?” He looked back up to you and you just smiled, leaning your forehead on his without much effort.

“This is to symbolize that you are mine, it’s also me making a promise to live beside you no matter what.” You watch him blush and give him a soft kiss on the lips. “Is this acceptable?”

“Yes Karkat, I love you. I love you so much…” He began to cry again so you quickly wrapped your coils around him, lifting him up to cradle him close to you. He wrapped his arms around your neck and kissed it softly. “Thank you Karkat.” He whispered softly for only you to hear.

“Everything is fine John, no need to thank me for wanting to stay with you.” You heard him chuckle and looked over to Dirk who nodded and shooed you off.

“I’ll see you tomorrow John, you better be here early so we can get started.” John nodded and you carried him out of the lab and down to your shared room. You both decided to live in your own room together, a place where he may rest and you may recharge without being separated for too long. You laid him down on the bed and he cuddled up close to you, staring at the ring on his finger soon after. You gently interlock your fingers together and give him a kiss on the forehead.

“You know, you didn’t need to get me a ring to tell me that you wanted to spend your life with me. I know you don’t want to ever leave me and I don’t want to ever leave you, so why the ring?” You locked eyes and gave him a soft smile.

“Because, I thought it would be nice to have something to show to everyone around us that you belong to me and me alone. I love you John, this ring is just meant to show you that. You can look at it whenever you wish and be reminded that you are loved.” He laughed softly and looked up and leaned in a little closer, you closed the distance instantly giving him a soft kiss. You would die for this boy that is for sure.

“I love you too Karkat, I’m so happy that I have you in my life.” You nod and kiss his lips softly once again. You hold him close and he soon falls asleep in your arms. You love him and he loves you and that is how it will stay for all eternity.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me and reading this story. I never thought i would ever have people actually like this story what so ever and it is my first official John/Karkat story that i think i have actually finished. I just want to say i appreciate all the love for this story and Thank Mortior for even looking at my story and that people should go read endangered if they haven't because it is awesome. Thanks again and i hope to update other stories that i have on here sometime and maybe post new ones that i hope people will like as much as this one. 
> 
> Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed it ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first story and i hope you enjoy all the rest i will be posting. Thanks again and i hope this story at least made you a bit happy.


End file.
